My saviorRight?
by snowbaby921
Summary: Blaise was the quiet one in his house, wishing he never was sorted there. Falling in love with someone from a different house. Will he ever get him or be stuck in the abusive relationship he has found himself in? Rated M for reason. Later Mpreg. Abuse, rape, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first start off saying I had to re-due my whole computer back to factory settings, it was running so slow and getting pop ups everywhere. Stupid thing. Before I did that I sent copies of all my stories to my e-mail, not taking them out yet to save to my computer again, now my internet is messing up on me so I can't go and write a new chapter to my other stories b/c Unlike some people I don't have the best of memories and can't remember where I left off on either. Instead of making a fool out of myself and writing something completely off the topics of either story I Have decided to start something new. Another Idea that had popped into my head a bit ago. This one will take the back seat until the other two are done, once my internet gets solved. I don't know how much I will write to this right now but we will see how far it gets before I can post anything. **

**Summary: Blaise hated his life in his house, he only talked to a small amount of his house mates and wished he was placed in a different one in first year. He was smart, cunning and quiet. He sat back and listened to everything and everyone around him. He had a secret crush on someone but never went after them in fear of rejection. He stayed in the safe zone and dated someone in his own house. What would happen if he got the chance with that one person. Would they love him in return or end up breaking his heart. **

**Warnings: eventual MPREG, Slash (Male/male relationships), Sexual content,will contain many instances of rape. cheating, abuse. Voldemort is dead, set year after final battle. They are all in 8****th**** year. Marcus stayed back couple times ending up in the same year as Harry and Blaise. **If you do not like any of these things than please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, but so wish I did. **

**Chapter 1:**

Blaise sat back against the seat in the compartment he finally found empty. He was heading to Hogwarts for his last year. All the threats from the previous years were behind him now. He couldn't help but think every day what it would have been like not to be in Slytherin house. He never felt like he belonged there. He may have been cunning and devious like most of them but he was also shy, quiet and always liked to be alone. He never followed Draco or any of them around like the others. He never made fun of other students from other houses. He wanted nothing more than to be accepted by those other students and become friends with them.

Especially the Gryffindor lot. Especially Harry. He had always admired how the other teen pushed away any fame or recognition to his name. He never understood how he could go every year with someone trying to kill him and still act all happy and normal. He envied him his friends. He wished he had people he could trust with his life and always have around. He may have his boyfriend, but he never told the other boy anything. He was just like the rest of his house and he knew he was being used for something. He didn't care what it was, at least he wasn't alone. They had been together since right after the war. He knew he was gay since first year when no girl caught his eye, but Harry did. He didn't even know who he was at first but nothing changed his feeling towards the other teen the moment he found out.

He kept his crush secret, only telling a select few that he was gay. Then finding out you couldn't trust anyone because one of those select few told the whole school. He thought he would get pushed aside, laughed at, but it didn't happen. There were more gay students that he had ever thought there could be.

He was asked out on several occasions throughout the years, but never said yes. Hoping one day Harry would notice him. When Harry started dating Cho his world crumbled. All hopes that Harry may have been gay flew out the window. Then there was Ginny. Even though he knew they broke up right before the war he could see that they would get back together. Everyone else knew it too; everyone expected it and expected them to be married.

So he decided to try and move on, find someone that could possibly make him happy. So when Marcus came up to him and asked him out he agreed. The other boy was older, more confident and a lot different than other years. He had fixed his teeth and grew more muscles; he wasn't all that bad to look at. His personality seemed to be different around Blaise also. Where he was a complete arse around everyone else, he was someone sweet and caring around Blaise.

He couldn't help but think it was all an act. They never so much as talked to each other before that day Marcus asked him out. He continued to try and believe he didn't care; he just didn't want to be alone any longer.

He looked up from his thoughts as the door swung open and his heart stopped beating. Harry was standing there smiling for a moment until he saw Blaise. His face turned to a frown as he looked behind him. Blaise saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing there, his eyes moved down to where Harry and Ginny's hands were connected and he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, didn't know this one was taken." Harry whispered before turning around.

"I can find another one if you four want to stay here." Blaise spoke up making Harry turn around and stare at him. Their eyes connected and Blaise couldn't look away.

"No that's."

"Why don't we all share?" Harry was interrupted by Hermione then, who was squeezing her way past Harry with a smile on her face. "Hi Blaise." She said as she sat down next to him. 

"Hermione?" Blaise heard Ron whine before the red headed male sat next to her and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. Blaise shook his head at that knowing he would never go after her.

He looked up and saw Ginny remove her hand from Harry and sit across from her brother, leaving Harry standing in the doorway staring at the rest of them. Blaise didn't know what bothered him more, that Harry and Ginny were back together, or that Harry apparently didn't want to sit in there with him. He didn't care; he tore his eyes away from Harry and looked out the window. Trying his best to ignore the others, even when he saw Harry out of the corner of his eye Harry move and sit down across from him. Even when he saw harry wrap an arm around Ginny as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even after he could see them lightly kiss.

"So Harry how was your summer?" He heard Hermione ask from next to him.

"I stayed at Ron and Ginny's. Relaxed now that maniac is dead. Finally got back together with this one." He laughed and Blaise looked up and saw Harry kiss Ginny again. This time he saw the slight scrunch in Harry's eyes as he brought his lips to the girls, and wondered what that was about.

"That's great. I wish I could have come there this summer as well, but had to deal with my parents and everything." Hermione stated.

"Babe do you really think we should discuss this with, well you." Blaise saw Ron nod towards him at the end, making him feel completely uncomfortable. The door suddenly opened and he looked up to see Marcus scowling at the others.

"Blaise, babe, what are you doing sitting in here?" Marcus asked making Blaise even more uncomfortable. He glanced around and saw Hermione and Ginny smiling, Ron gaping and Harry staring at him. There was a look in the other boy's eyes that Blaise couldn't really place but he didn't have time to analyze it at this moment.

"Marcus. I tried finding everyone but couldn't so I came in here while it was empty. They just got here." He said standing up and making his way past the others. His eyes caught Harry and the other boy blushed a moment, making Blaise stop in his tracks.

"Well Blaise. Let's get out of here, I can't stand the smell." Blaise moved his head so fast to look at his boyfriend.

"Marcus watch what you are saying." Came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He saw the pissed off look on his boyfriend face and felt like cowering back to where he was sitting. He had never seen Marcus that pissed before.

"Like them better, than stay." Marcus stated and stormed off, leaving him standing in the middle of the compartment that was eerily quiet.

Blaise took a couple of calming breaths before he began to head to the door again, until a hand came and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked down and followed the hand, catching Hermione's eyes.

"You can still stay in here if you like." She stated and he looked around at the others who were nodding their heads, except for Harry. He looked to be as pissed as Marcus had been.

"Uh. Thanks for the offer, but I really need to go." She let go of his arm then and let him walk away. He felt like punching something, throwing something, anything to get this aggravation out.

He had never felt so humiliated in his life. Marcus got angry and just dismissed him like nothing in front of the others in the room and he couldn't understand why Harry was so angry either. Probably just for what Marcus had said about them moments before he left. He knew he had to go find Marcus, he didn't want the other boy to have any other reasons to be pissed at him.

He finally found the compartment that Marcus was sitting in. He was with Theo, Draco and Adrian. He couldn't help but think as always Marcus never seemed to hang out with anyone other than those three, and Blaise couldn't figure out why. When he entered all talk stopped and they just stared at him. Theo was sitting rather close to Marcus and this made Blaise highly uncomfortable.

"Decided to join me then?" Marcus said moving over so Blaise could sit down.

"I was going to anyway." Blaise stated as he sat, Marcus' arm coming around him and squeezing his side, hard. He tried not to jump but the pain was intense.

"I don't like being talked to like you did back there, especially in front of those Gryffindor's." Marcus stated squeezing again.

"It won't happen again." Blaise retorted.

"Better not." Then Marcus turned to talk to the others, ignoring Blaise as he sat there watching. He saw Draco and Adrian smirking and Theo cast glances towards Marcus.

He just knew something awful was going to happen but he didn't know what. He didn't want to think about it too much and he just wanted to get to his bed and fall asleep. The trip this year definitely was the worst out of every other year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On to chapter two. No internet still. Arggggggggg. Stupid thing. Well Guess I will just continue to write this. I love Blaise, Marcus and Theo. Always like writing them in different situations. Marcus will be an ass, along with Draco and Theo. Adrian will be just a little bit and Theo Warning: This chapter will contain some, abuse and sexual abuse in it****(Non-con/rape). If you don't like than please move on to something else and don't flame. Thank you. **

**Chapter 2:**

Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table in the great hall, sandwiched in between Marcus and Draco. He didn't know why but Draco always put him off to everything. He may be good looking but he was cruel. He still wasn't sure how the other boy got out of going to Azkaban. Theo and Adrian were across from them, well Theo more in front of Marcus than anything. He continued to see Theo glance at Marcus and it made his stomach turn.

Marcus had continued to ignore him on the train as he kept on squeezing Blaise's side. He just knew he would have bruises there when he looked, it hurt so much. His eyes kept wondering over to the Gryffindor table. He had a perfect view of Harry. Who was now whispering into Ginny's ear making the younger girl smile. He looked over a little and caught Hermione's eye, they stared at each other for a moment before she mouthed, "Are you alright."

Blaise found himself nodding slightly, making her smile a little and look away. He wondered why she seemed to care so much about how he was feeling. He felt a squeeze on his leg and looked over, seeing Marcus staring at him.

"What was that about?" Marcus asked nodding towards the Gryffindor's.

"I don't know what you are talking about Marcus." He answered back.

"Let's go." Marcus stated standing up.

"I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving." Blaise tried to argue and he knew it was not the right thing to do in this situation, but he didn't want to leave alone with the older boy with how he was acting.

"Now, Blaise." Marcus replied making Blaise stand up and following him out. He kept his head down the whole time, not wanting to see the reactions the other boys were having at his humiliation. He didn't understand what had changed with Marcus since the last week of summer until now, but he didn't like it at all.

When they reached their common room he saw that Marcus was heading to his room, Blaise didn't know why he couldn't just go to Marcus'; he had his own after all. They had discussed how great that would be all summer, knowing they would be able to be alone at school if they so choose to be. When he entered his room he sat on his bed waiting for what Marcus had to say, what he wasn't expecting was the sharp sting to his cheek as his head snapped back.

His eyes went wide and his hand went to his not stinging cheek and he look up at Marcus. He couldn't help but think that he just got hit by his boyfriend, the one that supposedly cared so much for him. He blinked back the tears he knew wanted to come out; he was not going to show weakness like that in front of the older boy.

"You keep disrespecting me in front of people Blaise. You now have to nerve to lie to me also?" Marcus spat out from above him.

"What are you talking about, lying to you?" Bliase was confused.

"I asked what was going on in the Great Hall. That mud-blood mouthed something to you and smiled. Are you going behind my back with her or one of her little friends?" Marcus yelled.

"What. No. She was just asking if I was alright. She saw I was upset on the train. I swear I am not going behind your back with anyone." He wanted to ask Marcus if he was doing that to him, because of how Theo was acting, but he knew that wouldn't turn out good for him.

"I don't want you talking to any of those Gryffindor's Blaise. They are not good for you." He saw Marcus kneel down in front of him and place his hands on either side of him on the bed.

Blaise jumped slightly when Marcus leaned into him, not knowing what the other boy was going to do. He felt lips on his and finally relaxed. Marcus was slowly kissing him. Then moved over and kissed the check that he had slapped.

"Don't make me ever do that again Blaise. I don't like to hurt you." Marcus whispered as he lowered Blaise back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Blaise loved the feel of the other boy in this position. It felt comfortable, it felt right. He just nodded his head in agreement, not wanting to make Marcus upset again. His back arched off the bed when Marcus hand roamed his body and lips sucked on his neck, he knew there were going to be marks there now as well, but he couldn't get himself to care about those ones.

He suddenly felt Marcus trying to undo his trainers and jumped. They had never gone farther than snogging and roaming hands over clothes. Blaise was a virgin and didn't want to lose that just yet. He still held hopes, but he knew he couldn't wait forever. He just didn't think now was the right time either, when his roommates could walk in any moment.

"Marcus I don't think that." Marcus shut him up by kissing him, but this did not stop Blaise from trying to stop this. He moved his hands down to try and push the older boy off, convey that he didn't want to be doing this right now, but found his hands pinned above him while Marcus was sliding his trainers down. Blaise shook his head side to side to get Marcus lips off of him and finally succeeded.

"Marcus, stop." Blaise breathed out as Marcus wrapped his free hand around Blaise cock, finally freeing him of his trainers and boxers. Blaise didn't moan, stopped moving and stared into Marcus eyes.

"I have wanted this for so long Blaise and you are going to give it to me after how you treated me today." Marcus ground out as he moved his hand off Blaise cock and between his cheeks, running one long finger around his whole and slowly pushing it in.

Blaise screamed then. Screamed for Marcus to stop, to get off of him, to leave him alone it wasn't the right time. He screamed even louder when he felt two more fingers enter him, stretching him and tearing him. He couldn't believe the loving boyfriend he knew was doing this to him. Tears flowed down his face as Marcus started kissing him again, Blaise flaring his body around trying to get Marcus off him when the fingers left his body.

He always thought his first time would be something special, something he wanted and craved. Not like this. Marcus smacked him again telling him to shut up.

"No one is going to be coming in here Blaise. I wanted you on your own bed so you would remember our first time every night you went to sleep." Marcus then guided is own cock to Blaise entrance, With no other preparations or lube he pushed in fast and hard, making Blaise scream the loudest he had ever screamed in his life.

It hurt so much. The pain going through out his body was horrific. He felt every move Marcus was making. Every time he pulled out and slammed back in he would scream again. It hurt so much. He tried getting his hands free so he could push the other boy off, but Marcus was so strong he couldn't move his hands without it hurting also.

He finally gave up and just stayed still, let it happen, let Marcus finish. He could feel the blood from his ass going between his cheeks. He felt when Marcus came with a shudder on top of him, felt the cum sting so badly inside of him. He felt when his boyfriend pulled out and let his hands go.

Blaise continued to lay there on his bed, half naked, staring at the ceiling while Marcus moved around the room. He assumed he was getting dressed or cleaning himself off from the blood he most likely had on his cock. Blaise couldn't move, didn't want to move. He just wanted the other boy out of the room and away from him.

"You were so tight baby." He felt Marcus climb onto the bed and place his blanket over him. He felt when Marcus leaned over and kissed his lips and then his cheek. "Next time I'll get you to enjoy it and make you cum for me." He felt when Marcus placed his hand under the blanket and touched him, pumping him a couple times with no reaction from his cock.

"Thanks babe. I'll let you get yourself cleaned up now and come back later." Marcus said with one last kiss before he left. Blaise heard the door open and close. He slowly turned his head to make sure Marcus actually left then cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apparently the world hates me and I have no idea when my internet will be working again. Here is chapter 3.**

**Sorry for putting Blaise through that last chapter, he will be going through a lot more in the future. He will not be leaving Marcus as of yet from fear.**

**Chapter 3:**

Blaise woke up to voices in his room and tried to move. His whole body was sore and then he remembered why. He held back the sob that wanted to break from his throat. He screwed his eyes shut and listened to his roommates for a little while.

"How long has he been sleeping?" He heard Adrian ask.

"Don't know, was asleep when we got here." Draco responded.

"Marcus looked awful happy when he left. Do you think they finally had sex?" Theo asked and Blaise could hear the hurt in the other boy's voice.

"Knowing Marcus yes, but knowing Blaise I would be surprised." He heard Draco move towards his bed and felt his blanket move just a little bit. "I think Marcus may have finally taken the resident Virgin's virginity away." Draco laughed as he placed the blanket back down.

Blaise held his breath; he was still half naked under the blank and knew there must be dried blood there. He hated himself for not dressing and cleaning afterwards. He felt so dirty but he couldn't help falling asleep as he cried, he was in so much pain he couldn't even think about moving before. Now he had to wait till the others left before he could even get out of bed, for fear of them all seeing.

"Why do you say that Draco?" Adrian asked a little closer to the bed now.

"He has no trainers on, plus there is some blood." Draco responded as if he didn't really care.

"Blood?" Adrian responded. "Always thought Marcus would be the rough sort." Adrian then laughed.

"Surprised he didn't break poor Blaise. Marcus was so pissed at him today I'm surprised he even wanted to touch him." Draco stated.

"But you know why Draco so just leave it." Theo said.

"He doesn't have to take it to such extreme however. Acting all loving and crap, it makes me want to get sick whenever I see him like that." Draco spat out.

"But you know he has to. Why are we discussing this here when he could wake up at any time. I'm going to find him." Theo whispered and Blaise heard the door open and shut, knowing finally one of them was gone.

"Don't you think he is going a little far with this Draco?" Adrian asked.

"No. If I was him I would've killed him right away. Not like he hasn't had the chance or opportunity all fucking summer." Blaise heard the door once again but wasn't sure if he was alone. He slowly rolled over and gasped when he saw Adrian watching him.

"Morning or rather afternoon Blaise. Why are you sleeping?" Blaise pulled the blankets up over himself more and just stared at the other boy for a moment.

"I was tired from the train." Was all he responded with, wanting Adrian to just leave.

"Aright then. Well get up and get dressed we'll meet you in the common room." Adrian nodded and left Blaise alone, finally.

He peeled the blanket off of himself and stared at the blood, dried all around him. He closed his eyes and drew in a couple of long breaths before he pulled himself off the bed. Grabbing some new clothes from his trunk he made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and turning on the water to the shower.

Once he scrubbed himself almost raw he climbed out and dressed. He didn't want to go down to the common room and sit with those guys. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what it was. Apparently his boyfriend wanted him dead for some reason and he didn't know why. He couldn't leave the other boy in fear that he would just kill him right then. He needed to find a way to get away from him and everyone in Slytherin.

He just wished he knew what he had done to cause someone to want him to be dead. The war was over. He didn't take either side. His mother removed him from the school right before Voldemort and the Death Eaters arrived. She may have been crazy and tried to get him to join but she did want him to live.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked out of his room. He slowly made it down to the common room and peeked around the corner. He saw Adrian and Draco sitting by the fire place, facing away from everyone. He spotted Theo walking towards the alcove on the other side of the room and wondered what he was doing. He slowly walked around the walls, where no one would see him and made it to the alcove. No one really used this place; it was dark and dusty and smelled funny.

He looked back towards where everyone else was and saw that no one had seen him. He poked his head around the alcove and saw Marcus and Theo standing there, somewhat close. He held his breath when He saw Marcus pull Theo into his body and kiss him. He saw the love in Marcus eyes right before his lips touched Theo's and felt like crying.

"Marcus." Theo said as he pulled away.

"What love?" Marcus asked making Blaise clench his chest.

"Why did you fuck him?" Theo stated as he stared in Marcus' face.

"Trust me when I say I didn't enjoy the fucking, but the pain I caused him was well worth it love." Marcus replied.

Blaise couldn't stand to listen and see any more so he slowly backed away from the alcove and made his way back around towards his bedroom door. He slowly moved out into the common room and over to where Draco and Adrian were talking.

"Hey guys. I'm heading down to the library to grab a couple of books. Let Marcus know for me since I can't seem to find him." Blaise stated hoping they believed he didn't know where Marcus was.

"Yeah alright." Draco replied turning away. Blaise just nodded and left the common room.

He sat himself in the back of the library. It may be the first day back but it felt like the longest day he had ever had in his life. He didn't want to go back there, he feared for his life and his sanity. He needed to act like he still cared for Marcus or he would probably find himself dead. He stared at the pile of books in front of him, not even knowing what he had picked out when a shadow came over the table.

"Blaise." He looked up and saw Hermione standing there, all he wanted to do was run.

"Leave me alone." He whispered "You have caused enough trouble for me without even trying, just please leave."

"I. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw how angry Marcus was on the train and then again when you guys left the welcoming feast." She stated. He stood up quickly, knocking over some of the book that he had there. He slammed his hands on the table and leaned over towards here.

"It's all because of you. You and your friends. Just leave me alone, please." She gasped and backed up slightly and was looking at him with concern, at his wrists actually.

He looked down and saw the rough red hand print running across both of them where Marcus held him down so tightly. He lifted his arms and pulled his sleeves down, trying to pack up and leave.

"Blaise?" Hermione started.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He screamed.

"Watch who you are yelling at mate." Came from behind Hermione and Blaise felt like running again.

"Harry it's alright." Hermione said as she turned around to look at her friend.

"No it's not. Just because he is a Slytherin doesn't give him a right to yell at you." Harry said, fists clenched at his side.

Blaise just dropped his gaze and finished packing, trying to move around the table as to not come in contact with either of the two on the other side.

"Are you not going to say sorry?" Harry asked as he grabbed Blaise wrist, making the pain shoot up his arm and drop his bag while yelping and jumping back. "What the hell?" Harry was saying at the same time Hermione was asking, "Are you alright?"

Blaise didn't respond just stood wide eyed for a couple of moments before rushing to pick up his spilled books and things and replace them into his bag. He quickly threw it back over his shoulder and all but ran from the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next month went by the same way for Blaise, all the way until the start of October. He would try and be away from Marcus as much as possible, only going with the other boy when he came to him. He would wake up and go to breakfast, then classes during the week. He would skip lunch to go to the library and then dinner he would have in the Great Hall. He avoided Draco, Adrian and Theo for fear of killing them.

Every night he would wake up in sweats from nightmares about the rape. He couldn't help but feel sick every time Marcus would touch him or tell him he loved him. He could tell that Marcus was getting angrier every day and it was only a matter of time before something else happened. His grades were slipping well below what they normally were due to him being tired all the time. He tried his best but everything just seemed to be slipping away from him.

His runes work was going to shit and he desperately needed that for the work he wanted to do once he graduated. He talked to his teacher and felt his heart drop in his chest when she assigned him a study partner. One Hermione Granger, another person he had been trying to avoid, someone he could tell was trying her hardest to be able to talk to him.

He wasn't going to tell Marcus what he was doing or where he was going but the other boy was holding him against the door when he tried to leave.

"Tell me now Blaise." He spat in his face making him cringe and try to think why he ever fell for him in the first place.

"I have been given a study partner for runes. I need to bring my grade up before I graduate Marcus. I'm going to the library to meet them." He said.

"Who is it?" Marcus asked shaking him. "Well who?"

"Granger." He replied getting a smack on the face.

"Why did you agree. You could have said no and got someone else."

"Who Marcus. No one is better than she is. She has the top grades in everything." He tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"Anyone else I don't care. I don't like the way she keep looking at you, trying to get your attention." Marcus said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm only going to be studying." He stated.

"That better be all. I better not find out you are doing anything else or with anyone else during these sessions Blaise I mean it." Marcus kissed him hard and let him go. "You better be coming to my room when you are done, I want to make sure she hasn't touched what is mine." Then he left.

Blaise was shacking by the time Marcus left and couldn't help but think was going to study with Hermione worth whatever was going to come later. The answer was yes, if he wanted to get away from this place and Marcus he would have to get this job he wanted. In order to do that he needed to study harder and get passing grades.

He finally made it to the library, albeit a little later. He didn't see Hermione anywhere however and thought she left already. Sighing he went to leave until he heard his name. Turning around he saw Hermione walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm back here." She said and he followed her when she turned around. They continued to walk past every table he could see and was amazed when they finally got to the back of the library. She has a table secluded in the corner in the back. No one could see it and as many times as he has walked all over this place he had never seen it before himself.

"I enchanted this table my first year. Only people I bring back here can see it." She stated as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Wish I had thought of that." Was his response.

"Now what was it you were having problems with?" She asked.

"I'm not really having problems per say. More like I haven't had much time to do anything and am falling really behind. I have all this work to do and I don't think I can catch up. I didn't need help, just someone to keep me stay focused on my task." He stated and noticed her staring at him in awe. "What?" He snapped getting a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry." She blushed seeming to be ashamed with herself. "I just never heard you talk so much, ever"

"Ok. Do you think you could help me out though?" He asked.

"Yeah. We can meet up whenever you want to, just let me know. We can stay as long as you need to each time, and even work on other stuff that you need to do as well." She stated pulling things out of her bag.

"Thanks." He said sitting down and doing the same thing. A couple hours went by and he noticed with her help every so often he actually got mostly caught up in runes, not much longer he would be able to get caught up in everything. He smiled to himself when he realized that and heard her laugh.

"What now?" He asked.

"Sorry you just look good when you smile, don't ever see that either." She replied.

"oh." His smile faded because he knew why he never smiled anymore.

"I always have been meaning to talk to you, to say sorry for the way Harry acted the last time we saw each other. He had no right. I also wanted to make sure you were alright, I saw the bruises last time." Hermione stopped talking when she saw him reach towards his wrists and rub them a little bit.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Look I should be going. Thanks again. Meet tomorrow same time?" He asked as he started to pack his bags.

"Blaise. You can talk to me about anything and I won't say anything to anyone, I swear. I'm just worried."

"Stop, please." He cut her off. "There is no need to worry about me. We are not friends Hermione, so please just stop worrying yourself over me." He grabbed his bags and left her speechless at the table.

He needed air and he needed it desperately. He quickly walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. He just stood there, not caring what anyone said or did around him. He took deep calming breaths and couldn't help but wonder why Hermione was always so concerned about him. He quickly looked at his watch and swore. He needed to get up to Marcus room or he was going to be pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The way this is going I may be done with this whole story before my internet gets fixed. Never know. God having no internet sucks, hate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5:**

Blaise almost ran all the way back to his house. He stopped half way down the dungeon halls however to catch his breath. Slowly he walked the rest of the way and up to Marcus' room. He knocked once before he heard the other boy yell for him to go in. When he went in he saw Theo heading for the door with a smirk on his face. How he hated the other boy right now.

"Blaise; took you long enough." Marcus stated and waved his wand to lock and silence the door.

"Got done studying and went outside real quick. Sorry Marcus lost track of time. " He replied but stopped talking when the other boy was in front of him.

"So how did your Studying go?" Marcus asked.

"Great got a lot done, almost caught up in Runes now. Think I may actually." He had a smile on his face before he felt the hit and fell to the ground, he thought he did everything right, what did he do wrong this time.

"Liar. I went to the library and didn't see you there, or Granger. Where were you?" Marcus grabbed Blaise by his hair and lifted him up so he was looking into his eyes.

"We were in the back of the library. She enchanted a table her first year so no one would bother her. I swear. Look in my bag, I have all my work from tonight in there." He yelped when Marcus dropped him to the floor and opened the bag up. Pulling the parchments out he had work so hard on and ripped them up.

"No. Marcus please no." He went to move, to save his work but Marcus pulled his wand on him and bound him to the floor, making him watch as he pointed his wand at the parchments and set them on fire.

"You will study with her at a table where I can see you if I choose to check on you again Blaise, or this will happen every time. Do you understand?" Marcus asked and he knelt down above Blaise.

"Yes." He whispered trying to hold back the tears as he watched the rest of his work burn in front of him. He felt himself being unbound but didn't have the urge to move. He worked for hours on that work, hours.

"Get out." He heard above him and slowly stood up, staring at Marcus. "Get out, I don't want you tonight. Come back tomorrow after your session with Granger." Marcus waved his wand and unlocked the door, letting Blaise leave after he picked up his bag.

When he finally reached his own room he felt like he was in a daze. He lay down on his bed ignoring the other boys in the room staring at him. He pulled the curtains closed and spelled them shut before pulling the blanket over his body and cried.

When Marcus had come up to him at the beginning of summer and started hanging out he was shocked. When the other boy told him he like him and wanted to date he was even more shocked. Then he got to know Marcus for how he was outside of school. He seemed to actually care and love Blaise that he thought he would be happy, finally.

They spent almost every day together during the summer and Blaise hated when Marcus had to leave every night. He felt safe and loved in Marcus arms when they would lay next to each other and just talk. Blaise mother seemed to like him well enough and actually accepted their relationship. He thought he had gotten to know Marcus, but now he knows he was only fooled. He hated himself right now, wishing he just held out hope still for the one he really wanted.

Blaise woke up later the next morning, cursing himself. He ran down the halls to his class, runes, and burst into the room making everyone look at him. He went to his desk and pulled his things out. The reality of what happened the night before hitting him when he realized all his work was not there. He hung his head and didn't look at anyone when their teacher asked for them to bring the work up to him.

"Mr. Zabini do you have last nights work or any make up work to hand in?" He heard and he felt every eye on him.

"No. Sir." He heard a small gasp from the other side of the room and he knew it was Hermione.

"Did you not work with your study partner at all yet."

"I have sir."

"Well with the lack of work you are now handing in I seem to disagree."

"But Sir." Hermione tried to talk but the teacher only held up his hand.

"You are so far behind Mr. Zabini, you will be coming here to do your late work every night until you hand it all in and Mrs. Granger I expect you here as well." With that the teacher turned around and went back to his desk, leaving Blaise mortified.

The rest of the day went almost the same, all his teachers yelling at him for his late work and his poor attitude during the class. When he made it back to the Runes class room he knew he was going to get yelled at by Hermione as well, and he didn't think he could take it.

"Blaise I don't understand, we did a lot last night. Was it a waste of my time?" She asked the moment he entered the room.

"No. It's just."

"I don't care let's get to work on what we did yesterday, hopefully we can get just as much done." She stated as she began working.

"Oh no. I have to go for a minute Hermione please." He asked, begged her. Just remembering what Marcus had said the night before. He was supposed to be in the library and he knew the other guys wouldn't tell Marcus otherwise. He needed to let him know where they were studying.

"No. Sit down or I am not going to help you anymore. I will tell the teacher that you flaked out and I refuse." He sighed and sat down.

At the end of their session he made copies of all of his work and handed it to Hermione. She looked from the copies to him and looked confused.

"Please hold these until tomorrow. Meet me outside before class then give them to me. I don't have time to explain." He stated watching and waiting for an answer.

"Sure. But you will explain later." She stated. He nodded and ran from the room.

"Marcus." Blaise said as he burst into his boyfriend's room and saw Theo jump off Marcus' bed as if it were on fire. He cocked his head to the side and was about to ask what was going on when Theo ran past him and out the door.

"Where were you Blaise." Marcus asked locking his door and grabbing Blaise bag.

"I was in the runes class room with Granger. I got in trouble in class for not having any work to hand in and the teacher is making me do my work in there from now on." Blaise pleaded.

Marcus ripped the bag open and grabbed the parchment once again. Blaise didn't move he knew it was pointless to try and stop Marcus at this point; he was going to do whatever he wished.

"And you didn't bother to come and tell me first." Marcus asked as he ripped up on sheet.

"I thought the guys may have told you what happened. I will never make that mistake again." He stood up straight and held his breath for a minute as more papers were ripped.

"Your right. It is not their job to tell me what my boyfriend is doing. It is your job to do that as my boyfriend." Another sheet ripped.

"I'm sorry. Please stop." Blaise asked hoping he wouldn't ruin it all and thanking Merlin that he made copies. He wasn't expecting to have Marcus pull him into his body and smash his lips onto his. The first thing he noticed was Marcus tasted different. Like someone else. He pushed Marcus away and just stared at him, not realizing what he was doing or what was about to come out of his mouth.

"You're cheating on me."

"Don't be a fool Blaise. Why would I do that when I can have you whenever I so choose." Blaise tried to leave but the door was still spelled locked.

"Let me out Marcus." Blaise said trying to reach in his pocket for his wand but then felt nothing. Looking up he saw that Marcus already had it in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Graphic sexual content. Male/male. Rape. Don't like those things please do not read. This story is rated for a reason to be M. **

**Chapter 6:**

Blaise found himself naked on Marcus bed this time. Hand bound to the head board and Marcus kneeling between his legs. He couldn't believe this was happening again, he didn't want it to happen again. He felt Marcus hand wrap around his cock and slowly start pumping. He was trying to ignore the feeling going threw him but he couldn't much longer.

When he felt the tip of something wet circle around his head he looked down and saw Marcus licking him. The moment the other boy took his cock into his mouth and sucked, Blaise was lost. He heard the other boy chuckle before he took more of him into his mouth. Blaise arched off his bed, pushing his cock into the back of Marcus' throat.

Marcus pulled back just a little before bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around and sucking, making Blaise bite on his lower lip to keep from making any noises. Then he felt a finger at his ass and freaked out. He pushed his hips up to try and get Marcus off of him, but the other boy held him firmly with one arm across his hips while his mouth was still on his cock.

He closed his eyes and felt the finger enter him, this time it felt slick, like Marcus actually used something on it. He opened his eyes in surprise when two more fingers entered him and it didn't hurt. He pushed down and made those fingers go deeper into him, hitting a spot Marcus had not hit before and making him scream out in pleasure for the first time.

A couple more jabs on that spot, with Marcus sucking on his cock he couldn't help but release. Everything that went into Marcus' mouth he swallowed. Blaise was spent. It felt so good, why couldn't Marcus make it feel like that the first time? But then everything changed. Marcus was crawling on top of him, not releasing him arms and shoving his cock into his ass. It hurt just like before. His cock was much bigger than three fingers and Blaise was screaming in pain.

"Marcus, please stop. Hurts too much, Please." Blaise cried out.

"I told you I would make you cum next time we had sex. I just never said I would be gentle. You came, now it is my turn." Marcus pulled on Blaise hair to pull his head back and bare his throat. When he was happy enough Marcus bite down on Blaise neck making him scream out as he also slammed into his ass.

Blaise noticed that Marcus was hitting that same spot, but he was in too much pain to enjoy the pleasure. He felt the blood like before but not only in his ass but on his neck from the biting as well. He tried to pull his lower half away from Marcus when he was pulling out but Marcus just wrapped a hand around his back and pushed him back as he drove deeper with in him. Blaise passed out somewhere in the middle of Marcus fucking him and woke up to the other boy naked next to him and his hands still bound to the bed.

"You passed out before I could finish. I don't like that too much. So now you are going to suck me off until I am done." Blaise started shaking his head no. He had never done that before and didn't think he could, not right now.

He had no time to protest as Marcus knelt above his head and pried his mouth open, shoving his cock into his mouth. He was tempted to bite down but knew it would only be worse if he did. He felt Marcus let go of his jaw and hold the back of his head still. He sucked the best he could and licked with what room he had for his tongue, and then Marcus started to thrust into his mouth, slowly at first, then harder and deeper into his mouth.

He nearly chocked to death a couple of times when Marcus cock hit the back. He felt Marcus hand grip his hair tighter and he grunted above him.

"Get ready to swallow baby." And right after the words were out of Marcus mouth Blaise felt hot sticky cum shoot into his mouth. The only thing he could do was swallow. Marcus held his head tightly and shoved his cock all the way into this throat.

When Marcus pulled himself out of Blaise's mouth he fell back onto the bed, leaving Blaise still bound. Blaise rolled his head to the side to hide his shame. He wanted to be undone, he wanted to be let out and have Marcus just leave him alone.

He felt his hands come undone and he tried to scramble off the bed, but Marcus grabbed ahold of him. He turned him around and kissed him.

"I love tasting myself on other people." Marcus stated. Then it hit Blaise. That taste he had gotten from Marcus earlier was him cum, or someone's cum. He wanted to throw up, he needed to throw up.

"You better be where you say you are tomorrow. Runes room. Now get out."

Blaise got dressed as quickly as he could while still in pain and ran for his room. He saw Theo smirking at him as he entered and couldn't help but punch the other boy in the nose for knowing what he knew now.

"What the fuck Blaise." Draco yelled as he got up to check on Theo.

"Just felt like hitting someone. His smug face was the first I saw." Blaise shrugged and went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and wash the blood off him body.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Halloween was a night away and Blaise just wanted to rest. He had been meeting up with Hermione every night to get all his work done. They agreed that even after he caught up he would still meet up with her every night. He just needed to be away from his house, and his boyfriend. Marcus continued to force himself on Blaise almost every night and he hurt, a lot. He didn't think he would ever have a good experience with sex ever in his life. Marcus only let him experience that one time of bliss when he gave him a blow job and actually used something on his fingers.

He arrived that night in the Runes class room to stop short once he stepped inside. Hermione was sitting at their table but Harry was sitting across from her. He shifted for a minute between his feet, trying to decide if he should stay or leave.

"Blaise come on, sit down already." Hermione called to him when she finally looked up.

"I. What is he doing here?" He finally asked.

"Everything is fine. He just needed to get away so I told him he can come. Don't worry he won't start anything, now will you Harry?" She looked to her friend with a smile as he nodded in response.

Blaise hated that Harry was using his sessions to get away. That was why he was using them. He didn't want to be around the other boy, he just couldn't.

"Blaise come on we have work to get done." His feet disobeyed him and carried him to his seat.

They worked for a couple of hours. Harry stayed silent the whole time, staring at Blaise. It was starting to really creep him out. He looked up a couple times and caught the other boy's eyes and Harry would just look away like nothing happened. He huffed each time and got back to his work. When they were done Hermione started to pack up and so did he, but he stopped when he saw Harry still sitting there.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard himself ask, not believing he was trying to talk to Harry at all. He saw Harry look at Hermione and nod; she smiled in return and left. He looked on in amazement and tried to figure out why she just left him alone with Harry.

"Sit. I need to talk to you." Harry said and without thinking Blaise did as he was told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Blaise sat nervously while waiting for Harry to talk. He was anxious as to what the other boy had to say, all thoughts of Marcus left his head the moment Harry said for him to sit down. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to find out.

"Hermione thinks it might be good for me to talk to you." Harry started.

"For whom?" Blaise asked.

"I guess for both of us. Ginny and I broke up." Harry said looking at Blaise for a reaction. Blaise couldn't help the excited look he knew was in his eyes for a split moment. "Yeah she thought you might like that, but she said that you may like it better if you knew the reason we broke up."

"And what reason is that? Why would I be interested in the reason you broke up with your girlfriend?" Blaise asked.

"I figured something out recently and it didn't make her happy. I'm gay." Blaise couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him, but he stopped the moment he saw Harry was upset.

"Really. You want me to believe after all this time. Dating Chang and being with Ginny twice now that you figured out you are gay? Why would I care?" Blaise stated watching Harry.

"Hermione said you might. This information has gotten a couple people pissed at me, you might imagine. She thought I could talk to you, guess not. She also thought you may talk to me about who is hurting you."

"No one." Blaise replied a little too quickly.

"Bull shit Blaise. You have teeth marks on your neck. Hermione said you had marks on your wrist that day in the library when you yelled at her. Who is hurting you?" Harry was standing up now, making Blaise push his chair back and grab his bag.

"No one is hurting me. Maybe I like it rough ever think of that? Just leave me alone and tell Hermione thanks for everything but our sessions are now over." Blaise turned around and started to walk away until he felt a hand on his arm that turned him around, and then he was shoved back against the wall.

He looked up into very angry green eyes. Eyes that made him want to tell everything to the owner. He found himself getting lost in those eyes for a few seconds before he started to push at the body the eyes belonged to. He was scared. He knew his own eyes showed this. He hated being pinned now more than anything because of Marcus.

"Crap" He just remembered Marcus checks on him every night to make sure he is here. What if he came by when Hermione wasn't here, what if he came by now. "Let me go." He spat at Harry.

"Not until you tell me who is hurting you. Hermione says she thinks that is why you are behind in your work. She also said that first night you guys worked together you had almost all your work done but never handed it in, why? What happened to all your hard work Blaise? I hate seeing you so withdrawn every day. Then I come here today and you were totally different, free you may say. You acted normal." Harry tilted his head looking at Blaise and this made Blaise really nervous.

"Please just let me go. Stop this, please." He was almost crying now. His arms hurt where Harry was holding him and he just wanted to get away, it was too much like the way Marcus held him.

"Oh god Blaise I'm sorry." Harry let him go and backed up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did, let me see your arms." Harry went to grab his arm to pull his sleeve up and Blaise panicked. If he did that he would see all the marks Marcus had been leaving.

"No. It's alright. Just don't do that again, please." Blaise started to walk away but Harry's next words stopped him.

"You're the reason I figured out I was gay." Harry said just loud enough for Blaise to hear the words and stop him in his tracks. He spun around so fast he thought he might get sick.

"What. What did you just say?" Blaise asked. Harry walked closer. Not touching but just in front of him.

"I watched you since the train. After Flint came in. You've watched me too I have noticed. I realized I wanted to get to know you more, be around you. I got jealous of Hermione when she said she got to spend every day with you. She helped me figure out why." Harry said.

Blaise didn't feel good. Not at all. The one person he thought he never could have is telling him he could have him. Marcus would kill him now. There was no way he could get away from Marcus, not now. Why did this have to happen to him. He started to shake and then he felt Harry's hand on his face. His eyes snapped open and stared at Harry as he moved closer to him.

"Blaise you are beautiful, your eyes tell everything. I know you feel the same way about me." Harry moved closer and slowly touched his lips to Blaise's . After a blissful moment of having Harry kiss him he pushed him away, shocking Harry.

"I…Why me, why now. I just." He then looked up and saw someone move away from the window in the door and swore. Theo had been standing there watching, probably saw that kiss. He was going to be dead by morning. "What have you done." He tried to get away but Harry gently grabbed his hand.

"Blaise, I want to be with you." Blaise ripped his hand out of Harry's and backed towards the door.

"I have a boyfriend Harry. I have to go." Blaise ran out of the room and right to Marcus', he swore again when he saw Theo standing there moving his arms around, telling Marcus something that was making the older boy very angry.

Blaise saw the angry expression on Marcus' face and slowly backed away from the room only to be stopped by Draco right behind him.

"Thinking of running away from your punishment Blaise?" Draco asked as he grabbed his arm and pulled him into Marcus' room. "Look who I found outside your door about to run away." Draco pushed Blaise towards Marcus and left the room.

"So kissing Potter. Is that what you do every night after I check on you. Wait until I leave and make out with Potter. I was surprised when I saw him in there, but he wasn't near you so I thought I didn't have to worry. I guess I did." He threw Blaise on the bed and bound him, pulling Theo to his side.

"Theo, love. I think you get a prize for telling me this information." Marcus then kissed Theo fully; with so much passion it hurt Blaise heart.

"I knew you were cheating on me." Blaise whispered as he had to watch them kiss.

"I was with him first Blaise. He will always be mine." Theo stated walking over to the bed. "Can I finally join Marcus?" Theo asked smiling over to the other boy.

"Of course Love. I think you finally do. Don't worry about hurting him, or how fast you go. This is his punishment." Marcus stated.

"What no. You can't let him. Marcus please no." Blaise pulled on his binds, knowing it wouldn't help but he had to try. His whole body trembled when he saw both of them moving closer to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sexual content. Male/Male, rape. If you don't like don't read and don't flame thank you. **

**Chapter 8:**

Blaise couldn't believe that Marcus was going to let Theo do whatever he wanted to do. He couldn't do this. He needed to get away but he knew it was hopeless.

"I'm so going to love this." He heard Theo above him as his clothes disappeared. He felt the other boy climb on top of him and spread his legs. He knew Theo wasn't going to prepare him, why should he. And then the pain came. Theo shoved himself into Blaise without care. Went all the way until Blaise could feel the other boy's balls on his ass. He screamed, he knew it tore him open.

"He sounds so lovely when he screams Marcus. He's so tight. Why have you been keeping him from me for so long?" Blaise wasn't sure how long he was laying there with Theo pounding mercilessly into him but he felt the bed move and looked over seeing Marcus climbing into the bed. He hoped beyond hope that Marcus would stop this, but he was out of luck when he felt himself rise up, Theo still inside of him, and placed back down on top of Marcus' lap. He felt the older boys cock hard against his back and squirmed, making Theo push deeper within him.

"Hold still for a moment Theo, I'm going to join you." Marcus said behind Blaise, nipping at his ear and then biting down on his neck and Blaise felt another cock nudging neck to Theo's in his ass.

"No. Oh Merlin please no. I can't take both of you please Marcus please nooooo." He screamed as Marcus shoved his own hard cock in next to Theo's stretching and ripping him more than he thought was possible. The blood was flowing freely, slicking the two cocks in his ass and giving them easier access to move.

He tried not to pass out from the pain; he remembered what happened the last time when Marcus shoved his cock in his mouth. He never wanted to do that again. His arms hurt from being bound and his throat hurt from screaming. His thought went to his kiss with Harry, why couldn't he be with Him right now. The two inside of him pulled out and slammed in hard, together, pulling another scream from his already sore throat.

He felt both of them still for a moment as hot cum severely stung his ass, making him cry out. They both pulled abruptly out of him, Theo falling to the side and Marcus quickly pulling himself out from under Blaise, leaving him bound.

Marcus pulled Theo to him and kissed him long and hard. Blaise felt magic pulse around his eyes as he was trying to keep them closed. His eyes popped open and his head turned towards the two and he figured Marcus made for him to watch.

He saw Marcus gently lay Theo down on the bed next to him and caress his skin everywhere. Watched him as he sweetly places kisses along Theo's mouth and down to his neck, sucking gently making Theo moan out in pleasure. He watched as Marcus took Theo into his mouth and sucked for a few minutes before lube appeared into his hand.

He watched as Marcus slicked his fingers and his cock up with the lube and slid two fingers into Theo's ass slowly, gently, lovingly. He then watched as Marcus lifted Theo up into his lap and lowered him slowly onto his cock. Inching in, making sure Theo was alright.

"Marcus, please can't wait.. Need you." Theo moaned out into the air.

"Love wait. I want to show this one how real lovers make love." Marcus said into Theo's ear and his eyes met Blaise's. Blaise could feel tears slowly going down his face. His body and his heart now hurt together.

He watched as Marcus bounced Theo on top of him, angling just right to make Theo scream out in passion. They went slowly and moved so well together, Blaise couldn't believe this was the same Marcus who continued to use him.

When he didn't think he could take any more he heard Theo moan and Marcus grunt as they both released. Theo collapsed against Marcus as the older boy caressed his back.

"Do you see how real lovers are now Blaise. How could you ever think I loved you?" Marcus stated smiling.

"Why. I don't understand." Blaise cried.

"You will understand soon enough. Until then your body is still mine and mine alone. Or Theo's also when I feel like sharing." Blaise felt his bonds break then.

"Now get out my little slut so I can take care of my boy." Marcus laughed.

Blaise tried to move, tried to get up but was in so much pain he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than to leave but his body wouldn't let him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Marcus snapped.

"I'm trying. I can't move my legs." He stated worried, just now realizing he couldn't even feel them.

"I'll levitate him to his bed and be right back love." Theo stated.

"Uncovered." Marcus snapped before unlocking the door. Theo did as Marcus wanted and levitated Blaise out of the room, through the common room and to his bed. Everyone that was in there saw him, naked and bloody, paralyzed. Once he was on his bed Theo dropped the spell and let him fall. He cried out in pain and wished he was dead.

"Blaise?" he heard Adrian whisper a few moments later.

"Leave." Blaise rasped out turning his head and letting the tears flow.

"Do you want me to help you to the hospital wing?" Adrian asked making Blaise turn his head towards the other boy.

"Why do you want to help? I thought you were with them." Blaise questioned.

"I…Just let me help you." Adrian stated.

"Fine. Thank you." Blaise replied.

Adrian magically placed some clothes onto Blaise and wrapped a blanket around him. He slowly levitated him above his bed and into his arms. Blaise had no idea why Adrian was doing this but he was glad he was going where he needed to be.

"Madam Pomfrey help." Adrian said as he entered the hospital wing.

"Oh my what happened." She asked.

"I don't know. I came back into our room and he was on his bed, naked and bloody. Please help him." Adrian could sure put on a show Blaise thought.

"Mr. Zabini can you tell me what happened?" She asked him.

"I was raped. I don't know who I didn't see. I hurt so much." He said trying to stay calm.

"Mr. Pucey please leave. Thank you." Once Adrian was gone he felt a little better. "Now let me check you out." After a few moments of her wand moving over him she gasped.

"Oh dear. Whoever did this to you severed part of your spinal cord. Can you feel your legs dear?" He shook his head no. "This is going to take a while to heal I'm afraid, even with magic, very tricky the spinal cord is. You may have to be in a magical chair for a little while." He groaned, that didn't sound to fun.

"I am going to take some samples from you to find out who did this alright," He nodded; at least he didn't tell who it was. She will find out on her own. After the samples were taken she gave him some potions to heal his tearing and bleeding. He needed to stay for a week to evaluate his spinal cord but it could take up to a couple months if at all to heal she told him. All he could think about was never being able to walk again.


End file.
